The Keepers and the Rejected
by abrocks1234
Summary: When Wayne send the Kingdom Keepers on a mission, they didn't know what they were going to find. When they find a girl that posses more power than they could ever imagine, they have just led the OTs right to the place that could be the fall of WDW. Welcome to the Realm of the Rejected. Rated Kplus just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Abby! I am really excited for this story, it's based off a dream I had. I know, I had a dream with the Kingdom Keepers in it, I'm obsessed, I know!**

**Anywhozile: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Melanie**

**Finn POV**

"Wayne said something was here guys, we can't just give up now!" I said.

"Finn, we've been here for two hours! It's just one room, how hard can it be to find?! It's not HERE!" Jess complained.

"And, we don't even know what we're looking for!" Philby said.

"Wayne said we would know when we see it," I pointed out.

"WHAT do you think you are DOING?!" a voice said in the doorway. A girl in a Disney employee shirt with bouncy blond hair glared at us.

WE were all silent until Philby decided to speak up. "We are so sorry..." he looked at her name tag. "Melanie! We were just-" he started before she interrupted him.

"Hey! You guys are those DHI things!" she gasped. We all sighed and nodded.

"Well, still, you guys may be DHIs, but you still can't be in here. The parks are closed," she said. I raised an eyebrow. Usually people let us do whatever we want, still amazed that they are talking to us.

Melanie gasped as a red light flashed on and off, an alarm sounding loudly.

"Okay, guys, there is not much time! First of all-" she pulled off her blond curls and took her hair out of a bun. Long brown hair fell down to her waist. She pushed her sidebangs out of her face. "I'm not Melanie." She unzipped the employee shirt and threw it across the room, in a black tank top. "I don't work here."

We all gasped. who is this strange girl?

She put on sunglasses (what? It's not even SUNNY here!) and said, "You guys have to follow me!" she ran over to the closet and opened the door. She looked back at us. "NOW! Wayne's ORDERS!" she yelled.

We all ran after her. How did she know about Wayne? she pushed back hangers of jackets and revealed a staircase. Our pounding footsteps echoed as we ran down the stairs. We were in a basement?

"Welcome to my home!" she said, spreading her arms wide.

"Uh...you live in a basement?" Willa asked.

"No! I live-" she pulled a book off the bookshelf and slammed it on the table. "-in HERE!"

"In...a book?" Maybeck questioned.

The girl nodded, opening the book. She opened on a drawing of a little town. "I need everyone to back up. Charlene, I need you to run, and jump on top of the book."

"How do you know my name?" Charlie asked.

"No time! Just do it!" the girl said, worried as the alarm went louder.

Charlene ran and jumped. Before she hit the book, she shrunk and dissolved into the book. We all gasped.

One by one, the girl directed us to jump. She was the last one to appear.

"Welcome to my home!" she said.

We were in the town in the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter two is UPPSICLES!**

**This is where most of the confusing things in Chapter Two is explained.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: the Realm of the Rejected**

**Charlene POV**

****We all stood in complete and udder silence.

"Uh...where exactly ARE we?" Maybeck asked finally.

"EXCELLENT QUESTION, Maybeck! You are in the Realm of the Rejected. RTR, if you will," the girl said.

"And...who are YOU?" I asked.

"The name's Kiara Delvario. I'm part of the Secret Inter-Universe Spy Agency," she said, taking off her sunglasses.

"Why are you telling us this, if it's secret?" Philby questioned her.

"We need you, Kingdom Keepers. The OTs have moved to RTR. No time to explain anymore. Follow me, I'll take you to the ruler of this Realm."

She led us through the town, waving at anyone who passes her by.

"She's very popular here," Willa whispered to me. I nodded.

She brought us up to a large building, bigger than any other building in this town. She opened the large doors, revealing a large, winding staircase. Without saying anything, she just started walking up. We followed her.

There was one door in the hallway that was a little bit bigger than the rest. She knocked on it.

"You may enter!" a voice inside said. Kiara motioned for us to follow her. As we entered the room, Kiara got on one knee, and we did the same.

"Ahh, Kiara. Nice to see you again."

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Lucky"

I looked up into the eyes of...a rabbit?

"Keepers, may I introduce to you, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit."

**If you don't know who he is, google him! You won't understand the story if you don't know him!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: Their First Mission**

**Maybeck POV**

****"A sighting of a green fairy was spotted near the city, earlier today. They said they needed a field agent," Oswald said.

"Are you suggesting I go in?" Kiara asked, standing up.

"I need the best of the best. Yes, I want you to go in," Oswald nodded.

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "And the Keepers?"

Oswald looked at us, thinking.

"Take them with you."

I mentally fist pumped. This is going to be EPIC!

"Yes, Mr. Lucky."

"Keepers, if something happens that you can't handle, leave. Kiara can handle pretty much anything, and we can't risk losing any on you," Oswald said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Oswald sir?" Willa whispered.

"Speak up, my dear."

"We happen to know this green fairy you are talking about. Maleficent. We can handle her."

"I'm sure you can, Willa."

How does he know our names?

"Now go, before any damage is done!"

"YES!" we all yelled, running out of the building.

"Hey Kiara?" I asked, turning around. I gasped.

A girl with pink, short hair and large sunglasses looked at us. She blew a bubble with her gum and popped it.

"Hey."

"Kiara?" Finn said. The girl nodded.

"Spies are masters of disguise," Kiara said.

"Wait, you're wearing a wig?" Willa asked, and Kiara noticed.

"You can't even tell its a wig!" Charlene said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go. Maleficent's waiting," Kiara said.

**Sorry its short, guys.**


End file.
